Adu Du
Adu Du is the primary antagonist in the series. Biography Early Life Adu Du originated from Planet Ata Ta Tiga, born into the lowest class of aliens in the planet. He was often bullied by Ejo Jo, his classmate and neighbor. One day when he was young, Adu Du heard an explosion and a crashing sound. He went to the source of the sound and found a robot that was badly damaged. It was then revealed that the robot's name is Probe who was scrapped due a malfunction in his system. When Adu Du learns this, he pities Probe and thus decided to repair him. This then caused Probe to become utterly loyal to Adu Du, and they become close friends. Note: This info can be seen in Probe and Adu Du Comic (Combat Robot Probe) which also appeared in Season 2, Episode 10. Due to that Ata Ta Tiga was slowly becoming more advanced and progressive, many things such as pollution started to infect the planet, even causing Cocoa (A powerful source of energy) to slowly decrease in amount and eventually become extinct. And due to Ejo Jo's actions, Adu Du was banished from Ata Ta Tiga for reasons unknown. He then sought to find an alternative power source all for himself. Original Series He searched the entire universe with Probe and Computer until he got to planet Earth which he finds out that people on Earth use cocoa. In Season 1, Episode 2, Probe told Adu Du that people on Earth are cooking green things which made him scared, "Why are they cruel to a green colored creature like me?". Then he tried to activate the power sphere, but the power sphere followed BoBoiBoy instead which made him revolt against BoBoiBoy and steal Tok Aba's Cocoa. In order to revolt against BoBoiBoy, he often uses Super Probe which has powerful weapons but Super Probe always gets destroyed makes Adu Du upset. He finds out that there is a weapon dealer in Outer Space named Bago Go, who gave him Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy which is stronger than any of Adu Du's Gang, but it didn't last as BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, and BoBoiBoy Quake destroyed it. During the approaching of Captain Kaizo, he and Probe retreated before Captain Kaizo attack them. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Adu Du returns alongside Probe and his computer as amateur Power Sphere Hunters. In between Galaxy and the end of the movie, Adu Du seemed to have assimilated himself back in life back in space. In this time, he also upgraded Probe and Computer to much higher standards. Although a small step forward as a villian, Adu Du managed to get well known enough to have a bounty of a dollar put on him. Appearance Much like all the Kubulus aliens, Adu Du has a square shaped head and green screen, with two antannas. He is about BoBoiBoy's height, but later grows a considerable height in Galaxy. He is usually seen with his yellow and black spacesuit. Despite being 12000 years old, he is actually only twenty according to Kubulus time. Trivia * The reason why he came to Earth was because he was banished from Planet Ata Ta Tiga by Ejo Jo, his loyal bully (Season 2, Episode 10). .]] * He hates BoBoiBoy because he is like a fly that always annoys him. ** This inspired Probe to hit him, along with Gopal and Fang, with the Electric Spatula, which can also be used to kill flies. (Season 2, Episode 5). * Aside from Cocoa, he also likes Nasi Lemak as his breakfast (Season 2, Episode 5). * His ears are actually his antennas. (Season 3, Episode 4) But whenever Probe whispers to him, Probe always does it through the side of his head, just like how humans whisper to each other. Yet BoBoiBoy needed to go up and whisper to his antennas for Adu Du to listen. * He acts mean to Probe and Computer when his plans and ideas do not work as intended. * Beside human languages,he can understand what animals say too, for example: goat. * When BoBoiBoy was under production in 2009, he was originally suppose to be a friendly alien and a superhero along with Yaya and BoBoiBoy, it unknown why he became the main antagonist of the series. ** However in Season 3, he developed into the good alien much like in the original plan. But, he become evil again in Season 3, Episode 12 due to being pressured by his mother. **Adu Du now becomes a neutral character as shown in BoBoiBoy: The Movie because he is a villain in the beginning and even joins the Tengkotak, but after he and Probe are abandoned by them, they are forced to help Papa Zola to find BoBoiBoy and his friends. In the end, he makes Yoyo Oo to give the fake teleportation coordinates to Bora Ra and joins a selfie with Papa Zola, BoBoiBoy and others. *** This evidence is backed up with an interview with Anas Abdul Aziz, the voice actor of Adu Du. He states that Adu Du will take any sides (BoBoiBoy's side or villains' side) depending on the situation he's in. * The original plan of Animonsta Studios was that Adu Du liked coffee but was changed to cocoa, because coffee isn't good for kids as revealed in Facebook. * In the video of band Kotak Jagalah Bumi, Probe said that Adu Du is the #1 fan of band Kotak. * In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Adu Du gets a new spaceship and wants to be the best Power Spheres Hunter. * In second episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Adu Du is in a wanted list and the reward for capturing him is only RM 1.00. Gallery See Also ms:Adu Du id:Adu Du Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kubulus Category:Supervillain Jero-Jero Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters